


Effect and Cause

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-06
Updated: 2004-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lister/Cat. Set during Backwards, the novel. The boyz are aged about sixteen when this story takes place, prior to (or after, or something) Cat's first sexual encounter with Lindy Lou, making this his second sexual encounter with anyone (or thing) other than his own hand. Hence the ickiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effect and Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Red Dwarf characters belong to Grant Naylor; Backwards belongs to Rob Grant.

There's a sticky feeling beginning to form on the Cat's thighs as he gets out of the shower. After years of living on Backworld he's learned to recognise it, and while it feels a lot messier than usual, he chalks this up to the fact that, while he's still the Cat, still the epitome of cool, being a teenager he's not quite as pristine-perfect-clean as his older self. Having learned how effect comes before cause, he wanders over to the bunks and sprawls elegantly (as elegantly as someone who is all legs and knees and elbows can) on the bottom one, waiting for the right moment to announce itself. There's quite a mess on the sheet, and he tries to avoid it, knowing that he won't avoid it forever.

A cough announces Lister's presence as the human enters the room, unlighting a cigarette and tucking it back into the pack, dropping it carelessly on the table. He looks at the Cat, who ignores him ostentatiously.

'Cat.'

'Whatcha want?'

'Just wondering something...'

'I'm busy, can it wait?'

'Not really.' Lister crouches by the bunk. 'I think we're about to have sex.'

'You _what_?' The Cat's penis twitches. 'Excuse me, monkey, but I do not do that.'

'I have a feeling you do. Or we do. Or something. I have this feeling like... well...' Lister gestures helplessly in the general direction of the Cat's groin. 'Like we did. Do.'

The Cat's eyebrows look set to take off and orbit Jupiter. 'I don't think so. I do _not_ feel like I've...' He pauses. Lister watches his face working. 'Wait. Maybe you're right.'

Lister starts to work his sweat-stained T-shirt off over his head. 'Sometimes I really _hate_ this place.'

'We don't _have_ to do it.'

'Every effect has a cause.' Lister is unbuttoning his jeans now, pushing them and his boxer shorts down to reveal his undetumescing cock. 'I dunno how well this is gonna work...'

The Cat, while averse to Lister's whacked-out notion, is aware of his own growing need. 'Maybe we don't.' He unbuttons his shirt and drops it on the floor, drops his trousers on top of it, and rolls away from Lister. Unfortunately, this means he lands penis-first in the puddle on the sheet, and although he's sort of used to that, he has to groan at the squish. 'Maybe you stay all the way over there and nothing happens.'

The bunk shifts with Lister's weight landing next to the Cat. It's cramped. 'I doubt it.' The Cat feels one of Lister's hands skimming down his back to stop somewhere between his buttocks. 'You're already open... oh, yeah, we've already done that part.'

'This is not happening,' the Cat mumbles into the pillow as Lister moves on top of him.

Backwards sex lacks one essential element that is present in forwards sex (at least, forwards sex that involves at least one member possessing a penis): an erection, capable of actually entering the... er... chosen orifice of one's partner. The next half a minute is complicated from both points of view, but somehow Lister manages and the Cat feels awkward one moment and... well, still awkward, but fuller, the next. Sure, he feels like he's been turned inside out, but it's a feeling that goes away as Lister lets out a little gasp, then starts moving very slowly.

The Cat's orgasm is on him within seconds. Dimly he feels the mess reforming from a sticky residue on the sheet to several jets of semen pulsing back into him; as he unejaculates he can feel Lister's semen rolling back up his thighs, back inside him, and then presumably back into Lister, judging by the way Lister cries out. It's too difficult for either of them to work out, and so they just let it happen, both of them feeling their need growing less as Lister's thrusting hips take them further from climax, until finally he withdraws and starts touching Cat with his hand instead, his fingers exploring.

'_Now_ what?' The Cat wriggles under Lister's touch.

'I've got to unprepare you,' Lister mutters, clearly as eager as the Cat to get this little encounter over and done with. 'Otherwise it would've hurt.'

A few minutes and a hefty smear of hand lotion sucked back into the bottle later, and he's finished. The Cat gets up and helps Lister put his own clothes back on. He deliberately doesn't think too much about what this implies. 'Are we done yet? I wanna shower.' There's a damp towel lying on the floor beside the shower, and he wraps it around his waist.

'Cat, you showered bef- _after_.'

'I'm showering _again_.' The Cat stomps into the shower cubicle, attempting to slam the curtain behind him. Lister sighs and takes a few pieces out of the nearly incomplete jigsaw puzzle, thinking about the Cat's taut teenage body, wrapped in that towel and nothing else. His erection is beginning to wilt, and he doesn't want to think about what that means, doesn't want to acknowledge that the Cat in any state of dress or undress might be arousing.

'How come we did that, anyway?' the Cat yells through the plastic curtain, which billows with steam. It looks like he's got the hot water cranked all the way. Lister can't really blame him.

'No idea, Cat. No idea,' Lister sighs, wondering whether going out into the world to make his living, aging backwards, forgetting this the way Kochanski forgot him, mightn't be such a bad idea after all.


End file.
